


'You're warm.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [70]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Caretaking, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fever, Good Leader Bang Chan, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Sick Hyunjin, Sickfic, Tsundere Hwang Hyunjin, Work In Progress, everyone can see it, implied woochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'You're warm.'

9:42 **AM**

Hyunjin woke up sweating.

He clothes were sticking to sweaty body and his head felt like it was being forcefully held down.But the last thing he wanted to do was spend all day in bed doing nothing.

 _It'll be fine._ He told himself,though he didn't fully believe it. _It's only for a couple of hours,it'll be fine._


End file.
